


Interruption

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf rare character bingo. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s wrong?” Kira asks, sitting up.  “Did you just flash some random person?”  </p><p>“Not exactly.  I <i>did</i> remember what we were supposed to do today.”  Before Kira can ask, there’s another knock and this time, it’s accompanied by a soft voice that she knows all too well.  </p><p>“Kira, are you in there?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 'meeting the parents' square on my Teen Wolf Rare Character Bingo Card and for a meme/prompt on tumblr, where the challenge was to write Kira with five different characters! since I got it twice, I've decided to write her with ten!

“Weren’t we supposed to do something today?”

“Hmm?” Kira says, not entirely sure what Erica asked. For the past ten minutes (or maybe it’s been half an hour, she hasn't really been paying attention to the time), she’s been tracing her fingers down Erica’s back, from the curve of her neck to where the sheet is puddled around the dip at the bottom of her spine. So far, Erica’s been content to simply hum quietly but now, she’s glancing up at Kira through her jet-black eyelashes, eyeliner slightly smudged under her bottom lash line. 

“Weren’t we supposed to do something today?” Erica repeats, pushing some of her hair away from her face. “Something specific that wasn’t just staying in bed all day?”

“But I _like_ staying in bed all day,” Kira responds, attempting to flop onto her back. The narrowness of her dorm room bed means that she ends up half on her side, facing Erica. She racks her mind, trying to think of any plans she might have made and promptly forgotten about. There’s _something_ there, the faintest existence of an idea but no matter how hard she concentrates, it does nothing more than float in the back of her head. Eventually, she just shrugs and gives up. 

“It can’t be that important,” she says, scooting closer to Erica and draping her hand over her waist, so that she can continue tracing her fingers along her back. “So I think we should just stay here, all day. Maybe have a nap and order some pizza, at some point.” 

“Sounds like the best kind of day,” Erica says, arching slightly as Kira’s fingers skirt around the edge of her ribcage. “Maybe we could do something else again, in a bit.” Her bare toes brush up Kira’s calf and a pleasurable shiver courses from Kira’s feet to the top of her head.

“Maybe give me a few more minutes,” she murmurs, curling her hand around Erica’s hip. “Then I’ll think about it.” 

“I can wait.” Erica grins and leans in, but before their lips can connect, someone knocks quietly on Kira’s door. Erica curses under her breath and rises from the bed, taking Kira’s sheet with her and wrapping it underneath her arms as she crosses the small room. 

“I swear, if that’s Boyd or Isaac, I am going to _kill_ them,” she mutters, yanking the door open. She slams it closed almost immediately and when Kira looks over, Erica's cheeks are flushed bright red. 

“What’s wrong?” Kira asks, sitting up. “Did you just flash some random person?” 

“Not exactly. I _did_ remember what we were supposed to do today.” Before Kira can ask, there’s another knock and this time, it’s accompanied by a soft voice that she knows all too well. 

“Kira, are you in there?”

It feels like all of Kira’s blood rushes into her face at the same time. Embarrassment strikes her as hard as a wave and she leaps from her bed so that she can start pulling clothes from her dresser. 

Her parents. She was supposed to have lunch with her parents today. They were _both_ supposed to have lunch with her parents. 

“I can't believe this!” she says, pulling on the first pair of underwear and socks that she finds. “How did I forget this?” 

“You _were_ kind of distracted,” Erica says, dropping the sheet to the floor. Normally, Kira would allow herself a few moments to just look at the length of Erica's body, but there’ll be a time for that later, if she doesn’t die of pure mortification first. 

“Kira?” 

“One minute, Dad!” she yells, pulling on a pair of shorts that Malia left behind at some point while Erica shimmies back into her jeans. She quickly pulls on the first tank top and sweater that she finds and by the time she turns around, Erica is yanking on her boots. 

“How do I look?” Kira asks, hurriedly pulling her hair back into a ponytail. 

“Well, it only kind of looks like you spent most of the morning having sex,” Erica says with a shrug, fluffing her long curls with her fingers. 

"I _really hope_ Dad didn't just hear that," she mutters, giving herself a quick lookover in the mirror propped on her dresser. She doesn’t look too terrible, but her face is still surrounded by wisps of hair and some of last night’s makeup is still smudged around her eyes. She quickly rubs a makeup wipe along her face and pats some concealer under her eyes before applying a single coat of mascara, just to make herself look a little more awake. 

“How about now?” she asks hopefully as she turns around, still trying to smooth down her hair. 

“You look fine,” Erica says, slicking on a coat of lip gloss. “Although I did like the sex hair, I have to admit.” 

“ _Erica_ ,” Kira groans. 

“Sorry,” she replies, a hint of blush popping back into her cheeks. “I’ll try not to make this awkward, I promise.” 

“I don’t think there’s anything we can do to avoid that,” Kira says. She pulls on a pair of shoes and grabs her wallet and keys before stopping in front of the door. “One last kiss for good luck?” 

“Always,” Erica murmurs, leaning down and pressing her lips against Kira’s. The kiss leaves a sticky film of gloss over Kira’s lips, but she’s gotten used to it, just like she’s gotten used to waking up and finding Erica’s lipstick on her pillows. Once she pulls away, Erica gives her a reassuring smile and Kira takes a deep breath, trying to ground herself in the moment and forget that her dad has already seen her girlfriend nearly naked.

She’s blushing again before she even gets the door open. 

“Hi Dad!” she says, stepping out into the hallway. “How did you get in here? I mean, I’m glad you’re here, but how’d you get in?” 

“I tried calling you, but your phone must be off,” he replies, which makes Kira groan again. She must have forgotten to charge it last night. “So another student let me in and told me what room was yours. I think his name was Isaac. He says hello.” 

“Of course he does,” Erica mutters. Kira gently pokes Erica in the back and when Kira’s father raises a questioning eyebrow, Erica just smiles. “He’s my best friend. I’m Erica, by the way. It’s very nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise,” he says. “Especially now that the two of you are wearing clothes.” 

“ _Dad_ ,” Kira sighs, dropping her head into her hands. Her dad laughs and pats her on the shoulder quickly. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything to your mother. She just went around the corner to buy some tea, she should be back by now. Erica, do you like sushi?”

“Never had it, actually,” Erica answers. “But I’d love to try it.” 

“Excellent,” Kira’s father says. “On our way over, you can tell us how you and Kira met. She hasn’t told us yet.” 

Kira sighs and follows after them once she’s locked the door. As soon as she gets a chance, she leans up on her toes and whispers, “stay away from the wasabi,” in Erica’s ear. 

“If you say so,” Erica replies with a smile, as she reaches back and threads their fingers together before going back to telling Kira’s father about some of her history classes.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
